coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8748 (7th October 2015)
Plot David warns Sarah to stop smothering Bethany before she gets suspicious. Sally unveils her wedding present to Tim - a van for his window cleaning business with "Metcalfe and son" emblazoned on the side, with "and son" added to make it look more professional. The Underworld staff nervously await Johnny Connor's arrival as their new boss. David tells a rattled Sarah to get a grip when she drops a bottle of beer at the Rovers. Tim uses emotional blackmail on Kevin to get him to keep the van in the garage while he goes on honeymoon. Roy books tickets to a concert for himself and Cathy as a surprise. Sarah panics when she learns from the Gazette that a body of a man has been found in the canal. Kylie tells her it's not Callum but doesn't explain further. Tony and Gary find damp above the spot where the manhole was and tell Kylie they may have to dig it up and start again. She tells them it's not an option. Discovering that Ken is down, Roy invites him to the concert instead. Sarah thinks Kylie and David are hiding something from her. Johnny looks at the books and gives the factory three months before it goes out of business. Carla is forced to admit she had a gambling problem when he asks about the cash withdrawals amounting to £40,000. At breaking point, Sarah goes off to tell the police about Callum's death. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garage *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of the character of David Platt although Thomas Ormson had played the role for the first 366 appearances before it was taken over by Jack P. Shepherd. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts contemplate their worst nightmare; Johnny is unimpressed when he scans the factory accounts; and Roy has second thoughts after booking surprise concert tickets for himself and Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,720,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Beth Sutherland (about Carla Connor): "You know where you are with her - give or take the odd hangover." Category:2015 episodes